


Better For Both

by Vyashersrose88



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DNF, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-TommyInnit's Exile (Video Blogging RPF), Post-War, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream cries lol, dreamnotfound, george is hurting too, my writing is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyashersrose88/pseuds/Vyashersrose88
Summary: “I missed you, you know?” Dream cradled his cheek with one of his hands, the warmth of Dream’s hand against George’s freezing cheek made him shiver.“I know,” George took the taller man’s hand into his shaking ones with a squeeze. A sniffle came from Dream and his eyes seemed as though they were glass. A leaf blew into his hair and George reached up, swiftly picking it up and throwing it away.“Can’t-,” Dream’s throat tightened and he had trouble speaking, “Can’t we just go back? To how we were before?”orAfter Tommy’s exile and Dream blowing up L’manburg, Dream wants to retire and go back to his old lover, George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Better For Both

**Author's Note:**

> literally my first time writing dnf- i think they’re a little out of character but i hope you enjoy :) (also my first time ever posting on ao3, tell me how you like it!!)

He stood there while looking up, as if he were having a staring contest with the sky. That clear blue sky with clouds lighter than a feather. His hair was a throne for the goggles that sat peacefully atop his head. George’s arms were limp against his side, eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the autumn air. It was a beautiful sight, regardless of the blood sprinting down his forehead and to his lips. Those lips that Dream couldn’t stop looking at. Slightly chapped and busted, but still pretty and pink. George’s ears and cheeks were coloured a red that would only ever suit him. Slowly, cautiously, Dream limped towards George. The colourblind man shifted his line of eyesight, looking Dream in the eyes.

“I missed you, you know?” Dream cradled his cheek with one of his hands, the warmth of Dream’s hand against George’s freezing cheek made him shiver.

“I know,” George took the taller man’s hand into his shaking ones with a squeeze. A sniffle came from Dream and his eyes seemed as though they were glass. A leaf blew into his hair and George reached up, swiftly picking it up and throwing it away. 

“Can’t-,” Dream’s throat tightened and he had trouble speaking, “Can’t we just go back? To how we were before?”

“Dream-” The yellow eyed man cut him off.

“I want to hold you, and cuddle you,”

“Dream.”

“And kiss you-”

“Dream!” George was frustrated, he knew that. But he couldn’t stop now, not after all the yearning to go back to their ‘normal’.

“George! I love you! Please, just love me back,” Dream’s other hand clutched George’s shirt tightly, not willing to let go. He sank to his knees in front of George and sobbed while still gripping the polyester fabric. Tears falling from his tear ducts quicker than he could think. George stepped back, releasing himself from Dream’s somber grasp.

“You know we can’t. You hurt so many innocent people. It’s not right.”

“I did it for you, George! All of that, it was for you.”

“But I didn’t want it. You forced this onto me. You- you’re a villain, Dream.”

“And you’re a forgotten king. Don’t you understand?! We’re perfect for each other!” George’s vision blurred with tears, and his hands formed a fist. He wanted to scream, to shout and say that he was more than that. But he couldn’t. Because Dream was right.

“Dream, I still love you. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving you. But this isn’t good for us. You know that, too,” George took his white goggles and slid them down to cover his eyes, staining them scarlet with blood. “Maybe we should just let go.” With that, the shorter male turned around and started to walk off.

“George! George, please! You- you can’t leave!” He could hear Dream’s shouts. But this was better for the both of them.


End file.
